Where Land Meets Ocean
by vampirehammy00
Summary: Jacob is struggling against the pain that Bella's wedding and "turning" has brought on. Will he be able to cope, knowing he will never see her again as a human? And when he meets someone new, what will he discover? R&R por favor.
1. complications

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Stephenie Meyer's twilight characters.

Summary: Jacob tries to cope with losing Bella, but who, what will be brought into his life that will never be brought out? Mostly about Jacob.

CHAPTER 1

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

**Jpov**

Weeks. No, more than that. Running, running, aimlessly through woods, across roads. Not stopping for food or water. I hadn't gone this long without food and water ever. And I wanted to curl up and die, except, I was too tired to even die. About to pass out, I fell to the ground near a highway I could hear while it was pouring down rain. Who cares if someone finds me? Who cares if they see me, wolf and all, on the forest floor? All that mattered was that I would never be whole again, my heart ripped from my chest.

I never gave up on her, always thought there was hope, but with the official wedding invitation…I finally realized it.

Bella would never be mine.

Never.

It hurt me, not only emotionally but physically also, to think about it. I lay howling in rage and pain, like I was about to die. I wanted to die. As the last bit of life I clung to was nearly ripped away, I passed out, and the last thing I heard was "Shoot! The damn thing won't start again!" and then a dog barked, not too far in the distance.

A/N: so? How'd you like it? I have great ideas! I just want to know if they'll be read. Soo…. Review !!! plz!!! Thank you! Welcome to constructive criticism or suggestions. But no negativity. Thnx again!


	2. Important Author's Note!

My second chapter to Where Land Meets Ocean !!! yay! Plz R&R!!! Muchas Gracias!!!

D◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

CHAPTER 2

**Rpov**

"Shoot! The damn thing won't start again!" I shouted louder than I needed, but who would hear me, on this deserted highway? Of course, if I had my awesome Porsche-like white Chrysler I wouldn't be having this problem! Sigh, but I suppose it was for the best, after all, I wouldn't want it to get dirty driving all the way to La Push, Washington, from California, would I? So, I was in Millie's work truck.

Luckily I had company, my wolf, well mostly wolf, Soup, was my faithful companion who I had rescued from a mountain forest fire when I used to volunteer for the World Wildlife Foundation.

"Bark! Bark!" Crap. There she goes. What could she be barking at? Uh-oh, now she's whining, better go get her. As I walked into the woods, my better-than-human sense of smell told me there was another creature nearby, a wolf by the smell. There was Soup, (that's her favorite food besides meat, but Meat wouldn't be as clever a name), sniffing a…..Holy Crap. The biggest wolf I've ever seen in my life. Was it a wolf? It was nearly bigger than a grizzly and a pretty russet color. Thank god, it wasn't dead, but it was hardly alive, and you didn't need a super strong sense of smell to see that; I could just see its ribs poking out. I sniffed the air. No injuries, just fatigue from lack of water and food. I hesitated before I easily picked up the huge wolf, as I had confirmed, and put him in back of the truck. He almost weighed it down.

I messed with the engine until it finally started and Soup hopped back into the passenger seat next to me. What would Millie and Amber say when I walked into our new house with this wolf? We were soul sisters, not by blood, but we shared an important similarity that bonded us. We pooled our money together from our various jobs to buy a beautiful house near the beach in La Push, the beach back in California was too crowded, and we needed a less populated beach to escape to.

I drove on until we finally reached our house. Millie and Amber had drove the moving truck with the big things, while I had stayed back to grab the little things. They looked in the back of the truck and gasped. Amber was the first to speak. "Omigod what is it!?" "It's a wolf." I answered. "How badly is it hurt?" Millie inquired. "Just fatigue, but it hasn't had food or water for weeks, Soup found him in the woods." "Where are we going to put it?" I hadn't thought of that.

A/N: okay, a little longer than I intended but owell… read and review plz!!! I will give a description of the characters in the 3rd chapter; also I will tell you who "R" is in the 3rd. Thnx!


	3. What Gender?

A/N: here is the 3rd chapter!!!! Enjoy….suggestions in your reviews are welcome!

CHAPTER 3

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Rpov**

Wow. Before we even had a chance to move our stuff in I was already bringing home a new "pet" as Millie called them; even though I always released them when they were better.

"Okay, well, I'll lay out some blankets in the front room and put it on them", Amber suggested.

"Alright",

I picked the wolf up and moved him inside where Amber and Millie had put some old blankets. I lay the wolf down. Now what do I do? Should I feed it? Let it sleep? It could die! Would it be dangerous when it awoke? Probably. To humans.

"Millie, could you go get my med stuff? Thanks."  
I still had my medical equipment from the WWF, I thought it might come in handy. While Millie fetched my things I thought about our new home.

Would people be accepting of us? Three teenage girls in one big home looks…unusual. All of our parents were, well, some were dead, and some were just, not exactly able to live with us. Of course, we just had to tell people that our parents died and we were sisters. It was hard to believe we were sisters because of our different looks. Millie has golden blond hair with vibrant royal blue eyes, Amber is a red head, the pretty auburn kind, with dazzling hunter green eyes, I am perhaps the "weirdest looking" if you could call it that; with my jet-black silky hair and intense violet eyes. All of us have fair skin, like china dolls. But because we were gorgeous, you could tell we had to be the same "kind". Not that I'm bragging, we don't like attention drawn to us, that's why we came to La Push, even though we were bound to get some interest.

"River? Hello? River?"

It was Millie with my stuff.

"Oh, sorry guess I zoned out", was my reply.

I reached into the bag and took the wolf's temperature.

"Holy Crap!"

"What?" Amber asked.

"One-oh-eight-point-nine!"

"You're kidding! That's even higher than Soup's **(A/N: once again, incase you haven't read, Soup is River's pet wolf, just F.Y.I.)**temperature!"

Hmmm….I thought about this. Nope. Nothing. It must just be a fever or something.

"I'll get some cold water for it."

Amber said. She came back with cold water and I slowly poured it down the wolf's throat. He was just barely conscious now, and coughed some as it tried to drink.

Millie asked, "What's the gender?"

"I don't know, it has a lot of fur."

Amber checked; leave it to her to get to the bottom of something.

"Male." She confirmed.

After completing the usual medical procedures, the wolf was starting to gain consciousness.

Now, he just had to sleep and get rested. The sun was setting. In the morning, I would release the wolf.


	4. Good Enough

A/N: 4th chapter! I got reviews saying my chapters weren't long enough, so this one is longer, I hope not too long though. R&R….enjoy! thnx

CHAPTER 4

**Rpov**

The clock read 11:24. I was tired. Millie, Amber, and I had stayed up to move all our stuff in. We saved the living room for last, where the wolf now lay, still on the blankets. From time to time he had woken up, drifting in and out of consciousness. Sometimes he would moan, sounding almost human-like. He was healing fast, but I'm not sure morning would have him in a state fit to be released. I've grown quite fond of him, as I usually do of most injured or sick animals I bring in. Sometimes I would go over to him and pet his head when he moaned. I hated to see an animal in pain, though he had no physical injuries, he seemed to be in pain. I realized, we didn't have any food; for us, or the wolf

"Millie, could you go to the store to buy some food?" "We also need meat for the wolf when he wakes up."

"Sure, I need to bring in my resume for the job I want with The Seattle Times anyway."

Millie was a great photographer and artist. Some of her photos had even landed in the Boston News. I knew she would at least get an interview, and probably the job. Of course, Seattle was a couple hours from here, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I'll take my truck."

"Ok."

Amber and I had yet to get jobs. Well, if Millie got the job, we might not need two more. All three of us were talented musicians and singers. Amber played the harp and cello, Millie played the violin and flute, and I played viola and piano. That was how we got some money, playing at weddings and parties and such.

Which reminded me, we still had to bring in the baby grand. It was one of my most prized possessions, besides my car. It had no real history, just a piano we bought sometime ago to play on, but it made music that was so much better than listening to it on cheap recordings. I wanted to play it.

"Amber, I'm gonna get the piano out of the moving van, k?"

"Alright, don't chip a nail!"

"Amber", she was funny.

I wheeled off the ramp. Now, how to get it inside.

"Amber, hold the door open."

"K."

I turned it sideways and with amber's help, somehow managed to get it through the door and roll it across the kitchen floor to the living room.

"There, let's just hope it's in tune."

I wanted to play my favorite song, well, one of them. It was "My Immortal" by Evanescence. My second favorite was by them also, called "Good Enough". I usually sung to them and Amber or Millie would too, singing beautiful harmonies. It was quite good.

I sat down to play. It was in tune. Great! Now I don't have to tune the darn thing which is quite a pain. I started playing "My Immortal" I sang, but as I did I kept an eye on the wolf; it was strange, but it seemed as if he was really listening. I was probably just imagining things.

**Jpov**

I could hear an angel in my dreams. Am I dreaming? I am so tired. I would fall asleep and then I would think I'm awake, except she is there. I could hear music. And her voice. It's amazing. Wait. Where am I? I'm hungry, I know that.

Someone's home. It's another one of those girls. I think there are three of them. They smell different. But I like how that one smells, the angel one. She smells warm, like an ocean breeze and the sun shining down on your face. Well, one of the others was carrying food! Yum. Well, it was raw meat; I've never tried to eat in wolf form. But I was hungry enough to eat almost anything.

**Rpov**

As I finished, Millie arrived home.

"Hey, I got the food and stuff, and dropped off my resume. I'm surprised they were open this late, but the secretary said I would get a call within the week if they decided to interview."

"Great. What did you get?" Amber asked as she was bringing water for the wolf.

"Raw steak, should I cook it?"

"Hmmm…it depends, he might like it cooked, it won't hurt, but oven cooking would take too long, just thaw it in the microwave."

"Ok."

I checked on the wolf while the steak was being heated up. He was awake now, though he still looked tired. I don't know how long we will have to take care of him.

"Here ya' go."

Amber handed me the meat.

The wolf ate it ravenously. I tentatively reached out to stroke his head, when he let me, I pet him as he ate. I was thinking. Maybe he really was listening? I'll try again, I'll see if my playing and singing puts him to sleep. I sit down and play away, my fingers drifting over the keys into a caressing melody. Soon, the wolf nodded off. And I went to bed, thinking about my first day in La Push.

**Jpov**

I ate the meat up in a few gulps. She reached out hesitantly. She wanted to pet me. Well, normally I would be annoyed. I'm not someone's pet poodle. But her strokes were calming. I tingled when she touched me. And I don't know why.

Then she played the piano again, her voice singing me into sleep. And when she finished, I went to sleep thinking about my first day in this house. The first day that I have felt a little bit better since….I couldn't think about her, couldn't think her name…but when I thought of that girl, the one who stroked my fur just minutes ago, as another had done before, I felt better, not good. But good enough.

A/N: ok, a lot longer than usual, hope you enjoyed it! I couldn't resist putting the bit about Evanescence in it, those are some of my favorite songs. And I tried to "Good Enough" to Jacob in the end, if you noticed…Thnks 4 reading! R&R por favor!


	5. Collapse

**A/N: Well,…..Crap….. I recently found out that the Indian reservation in Washington called La Push, is just that, a Native American reservation…only…for some reason, no Americans are allowed to buy land, or houses, or live there….or French and Italians…(I add that b/c I decided to make River, Millie, and Amber French/Italian, can u say "Bonjour?")**

**So, I just thought you should be "in the know" and be politically correct on that term…..But, for the sake of my story, let's pretend that La Push is welcome to Europeans…kk? Cuz, if it wernt in my story, how would….oops, won't spoil it! Kk, well, when I get my ideas strate and sorted out for the next chapter, I'll be updating. **

**Thank You! mwah **


	6. Explanations

A/N: I am soooo sorry that I have not updated in a long time, but I have a good excuse, my computer crashed, and then what do you know, my laptop also. And I had already written half of chapter 5. Bummer, so I had to start from scratch again. Read and Review!

Thnx!

CHAPTER 5

**Jpov**

Crap. Where was I? I woke up dazed and disoriented some time in the early morning, before anyone else was awake. I jumped to my feet hastily and the memories of last night flooded my mind. The girl, the music and her voice; Whoa. I must have been completely out of my mind! None of these recollections seemed plausible.

I had to leave, fast. But wait. Where was I? I tried to remember. That girl had said something about The Seattle Times? Washington! I was back home, my luck could not have been better.

The pack would be waiting for me; which reminded me, Sam would be pissed if he knew I let people see me like this! What would I tell him? No time for that now, I had to get out; I heard quiet footsteps coming down the stairs. I quickly phased, opened a window, and jumped out. I phased again, realizing I had no clothes, and hit the forest running. It struck me that I was a lot closer to home than I thought I was. This was the same forest on the beach. I decided to go to Sam's; no doubt the pack would be there waiting for an explanation, even if they had given up talking to me in their mind while I was away, they were still probably connected to my mind and aware that I was close.

I ran up the door, looking around incase anyone happened to be out. I was safe, the sun was not up yet. I pawed the door; it swung open to reveal the smiling face of Emily. Behind her were my friends, all of which were whooping and hollering at my entrance, which was very hard to manage considering I was still in wolf form. One of them threw pants at me. I hurried to change and then followed them into the living room where Sam waited. Everyone was throwing questions at me.

"Where were you?"

"Do you even know how long you were gone?"

"We thought you'd never come back!"

But all I could think was that I was too late to see her.

"Am I…too late?" My voice trailed off at the end.

Everyone became instantly still. Sam just nodded slowly, not needing to know that I was referring to…Bella. As a sudden surge of pain burned through my body, I remembered that face all too clearly. I fought to push the memory of her mahogany hair, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes set in a heart-shaped face out of my mind. My heart throbbed, and I wanted to forget it all, forget that she would no longer flush bright red, stumble every time she ran, or even that her heart would no longer beat.

I forced my brain to focus and my eyes snapped open. Sam was waiting to ask me the questions that the whole pack wanted answers to.

"If you need time, we don't have to know now", Even though their eager and curious eyes said otherwise.

"No, I will explain now." I just wanted to get this over with.

"I don't know where to start, all I know is that I ended up unconscious on a forest floor, the next thing I knew, I was in someone's house." I was reluctant to tell them that I had encountered someone.

"Wait, someone saw you? In wolf form?"

"Yes."

"Jacob! You have to be more careful! I know what you're going through but always be alert."

I was almost mad when he assumed that he knew what I was going through, but fought the anger.

"I know, I'm sorry. I needed food and shelter, and they got me on my feet."

"They?!" Oops.

"How many?"

"Three."

Sam sighed loud.

"They aren't near, are they?"

"Well, I….." I didn't want to lie to Sam, but I'm sure they were a lot closer than he thought.

"I ran for about ten minutes to get here."

He sighed again. The whole time, the pack had remained silent as Sam interrogated me.

"Never mind, they won't see the wolf again, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, let's go eat!"

At that, everyone was up and launched themselves to the kitchen where Emily had breakfast, all the while, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, and the others talking animatedly with me and slapping me on the back. It was good to be home.


	7. Ch7Sorry! AN

A/N: So sorry. There has been some confusion; and since computers are not my area of expertise, what do you know, I goofed up my chapters. Well, they are all in orders, but the titles do not match up at all, so, here is how the titles are supposed to be lined up:  
Chapter 1-Collapse

Chapter 2-Complications

Chapter 3-What Gender?  
Chapter 4-Good Enough

Chapter 5-Explanations

And then the Author's Note was labeled as a chapter, even though it's not, but it is supposed to be titled, Important Author's Note….kk, glad that is cleared! Thnx!


	8. Warning

A/N: You know what to do! (Oh, and btw, despite what your email notices say, this is chapter 6, the computer just counts author's notes as chapters.) Oh, and just so you know, incase you were wondering, River, Millie, and Amber are not human, but I will not reveal what they are until later! So just hang tight.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

CHAPTER 6

**Rpov**

I woke up early, due to a nightmare; it wasn't often that I got them. I looked at the clock; hardly even dawn, but I remembered the wolf and jumped up to go check on him.

I tip-toed quietly, so as not to wake him. When I got downstairs, I panicked at what I saw; bare blankets and an open window. Not a good sign, the wolf was gone.

I dressed in a hurry, quietly, since Millie and Amber were not morning people; that and the apparent fact that their tempers would be unleashed at the mention of our escapee. I would not want them finding out. It was bad enough bringing this into a neighborhood, but accidentally unleashing him? Not my plan, and not good. As I rushed out the door, heading towards his scent, I paused to think over how a wolf could open a window? Stumped, I thought maybe someone had opened it from the outside, but that couldn't be it, no one would let loose a giant wolf, or whatever had been sitting in my living room.

His scent was crossed with human scent, uh-oh, I hope he hadn't gotten to anyone! Then, it showed up again in the woods and went straight to someone's house! That can't be right, maybe the scent just got crossed with another dog, but my nose is almost always right.

Hesitantly, considering the idea of spreading the frightening news with my new neighbors; not something that would make a good first impression, I reached up and knocked. The door swung open and a tall Indian boy, more of a man, wore a small smile, as if sharing an inside joke.

"Hello, can I help you?" he spoke with a sense of authority, what was he so high and mighty about?

"Hi, I'm River Fairson, my sisters and I just moved in. Sorry to bother you so early, but I was wondering if I could talk to you about…an issue." He hesitated, and then let me in.

"Not at all, we were up anyway. Welcome."

"Thank you." He led the way into a room with a couch. I heard several voices in the other room before I saw at least six boys, all huge, crowded at a table eating breakfast. I had a lot to learn about La Push, the woman making the food didn't even look old enough to have any kids. What was this? An orphanage?

A couple of them looked up; and then nudged a few others. I sat on a couch, barely out of sight of the curious teens, most of them looked my age.

"So, you said there was an issue?" He looked serious now, though his eyes still seemed joking on the inside.

"Yes. In the past few days, I acquired a…pet, and now he has runaway, the problem is, he was…_big___**" **He nodded for me to continue.

"He isn't exactly, domestic."

"Oh? What is…you said He?"

"Yes, he." At that moment I heard a fit of laughter from the other room and a few playful punches. What was so funny? Much less, what were they feeding those kids? Pancakes topped with growth hormones and crack?

"Well, he's…a wolf." I stuck with that story, not wanting to alarm the people with the size of him.

"I just thought I should warn someone incase he's spotted." I was to coward to admit that he could be dangerous, and I that I was responsible for his escape.

"How did he escape?" He asked.

I sighed. "There was an open window, other than that, I'm not sure."

He laughed again, sharing some joke I was unaware of.

"You think a wolf opened a window?" His tone was trying to hide mockery, I'm sure just out of politeness to new neighbors; otherwise, I'm sure he would've questioned my sanity.

"No", I stood up hurriedly, not liking his insulting tone. "I just wanted to warn you incase there might be a sighting."

"Thank you, we will keep an eye out for a loose wolf." He was enjoying this, oh well, it wouldn't last.

"Alright then, goodbye." I stood up and stalked out the door, hearing a few howls from the guys at the table and then a scolding from the girl. Ugh, they were making fun of me too, or was there another reason for the wolf-whistling? Whatever, they weren't getting anything they saw; I was out of here.

I walked through the woods quickly, knowing I would be facing the wrath of my sisters at home. I walked through the door, still blowing off steam, to face my sisters, arms crossed.

"Ummm….well, they said they would keep an eye out, I warned them, but they seemed to take it as a joke." My tone got defensive at the end.

"River! You know how dangerous that thing could be!" Millie had the worst temper, but would forgive you after a while.

"I know! I'm sorry! But he was fine enough to leave, and he didn't hurt anyone yet."

"Yet." Amber stated, and then sighed.

"You just better hope no one gets hurt."

"Go get some sleep guys, I'll take care of this." Knowing that there was nothing the Indian boys would do to help.

"Alright." Amber and Millie trudged upstairs willingly but angrily back to bed. Hopefully, another hour's sleep would have them in a slightly better mood, even if there wasn't much time to sleep. By now, the sun was starting to peek up over the horizon.


	9. CH7 New Students

A/N: hi guyzz! Um…….yeah,,,,,,,,,, that's it..read and review!!!!!!! btw, sorry bout the lateness! been supa busii. thnx!

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

CHAPTER 7

**Jpov**

She slammed the door and walked out as the guys -everyone but me, that is- were whistling and howling at her.

"So, you never told us you had such a hot friend." Quil nudged me with his elbow and raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe that's because I don't care."

"Someone's grumpy." Embry muttered before Sam shot him look that told him to lay off.

I scraped the chair against the floor as I got up to dump my plate in the sink.

It was annoying that the guys could forget everything so quickly. I was not going to get over Bella anytime soon. In fact, I was barely starting to get over my depression. If it weren't for the pack, I would be in a much worse condition.

"Finish up guys, you still have school." Emily's voice came from the kitchen where she was cleaning dishes.

"School?!" I had forgotten for the moment that it was no longer summer vacation, even though it was hot for September. That reminded me, her birthday was in September.

"You deserve a day of rest. The guys can catch you up."

"No, it's fine, it just caught me off guard." I wasn't tired, and I needed something to distract me.

Since we were close enough to school from Sam's we walked.

"Wait, where does everyone else think I was?" I asked Quil as we walked to school, knowing I would need an alibi for my prolonged disappearance.

"Umm…well we kinda said you were taking a tour of London."

"London? I disappear for a few months, and everyone thinks I've been in London? Why the heck would I want to go there?"

"Yeah, I know, it's stupid, but we couldn't think of anything else."

"Great."

We walked into class and sat down with my new schedule in hand.

A few people walked past me and sat down, I recognized some guys in my grade.

"Hey! Welcome back Jacob!" A boy greeted me with a slap on the back.

"Yeah, couldn't stay a way for long."

"London. Wow, didn't know you were the tourist type."

"I'm not." I muttered and looked back at my schedule as he walked a way with a confused expression on his face.

The bell rang; off to first period. My attempt at a distraction was unsuccessful. She was on my mind the whole time as I walked to my first class; and still was when I sat down, until a familiar scent drifted into the room. I knew that scent. I didn't have to look to identify who it was; all of three of them. They took seats at the very back of the classroom, but the teacher, a very large, talkative woman whose name I forgot, caught them and made them introduce themselves. The dark-haired one spoke first.

"I'm River Fairson, and these are my sisters."

"I'm Amber", said the redhead, for a second I nearly thought she was Victoria.

"And I'm Millie" said the blond.

"We just moved here from California."

The teacher let them go after that and they resumed there seats in the back.

I tried to keep, the now two, distractions from my mind and focus. The first period bell rang and the guys caught up with me at my locker.

"Hey, what do you think of that?" "There's three of them!" said Embry

"Yeah, great, triplets, let's have a party!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Aww, c'mon, don't be like that, Jake."

"I like the redhead, although, for a second I thought she was Victoria." Embry said that as the guys agreed, they discussed further about the three new girls. The guys left to their lockers and I was left alone, that is until the smell caught up with me again. Apparently I would not be left alone today. She was right next to me, her face hidden in her locker as she quickly grabbed her books. At that moment, another kid whose name I forgot stopped by my locker to greet me.

"Hi Jake! I heard you were back!" "So, what'd you see in London?" He asked me, but his eyes were on someone else near me. I struggled to come up with some answer that sounded like I actually had gone to Europe.

"Umm…I saw the Eiffel Tower! Yeah, er, it's big" Was all I could come up with.

"Cool, cool.", He said, and walked off to his class.

As I turned to shut my locker and walk off to my own class she spoke to me; it had to be me even though she wasn't looking at me, because of what she said.

"The Eiffel Tower is in Paris." She walked off to her own class.

A/N: Review!!! i need to know wut ya'll think!


End file.
